


Kindness

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed Kain did well with small children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written April of 2005 for Theme: #22 cradle

Envy peered around the corner, leaning against it as he watched Fuery play with the two-year-old he’d been watching for most of the afternoon. He was both drawn in and repelled by the obvious love he was showing the child. He wanted to break it, make it something else… but he couldn’t. He also wanted the small man to remain happy… something he’d never wanted for anyone else.

The girl was his niece. The daughter of his sister if the closeness of appearance between he and the woman was any indication. He’d had years to refine his observation skills after all. He honestly wished the man was all alone so that he could do something about his mixed emotions. Maybe kill him, that would effectively destroy the tender emotions. It was the way he acted to the girl that started it.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the giggles and laughter from the park cut off, and looked back over, seeing the child’s mother standing in front of the pair with a somewhat annoyed look. Apparently babysitting didn’t involve spinning around in circles.

“Honestly Kain, I’d have thought you knew better by now!” She extended her hands for the girl as Kain blushed slightly. “Now give her up, I need to go catch my train. I’m glad you watched her though, really.”

Sighing in apparent resignation, he gave the child a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze before turning her over, to the girl’s obvious dismay if her watery eyes were any indication. “You needed the time to pack, I wasn’t about to let you leave her with a total stranger when I was here.”

Shaking her head with an affectionate smile, the woman ruffled his hair before turning to walk away. She only seemed to remember to say goodbye just before she got out of shouting distance. “See you in a few months Kain!”

The brown-eyed man pushed his glasses back up his nose as his perpetual smile faded a bit. It was almost painfully obvious that he hadn’t wanted them to leave so quickly. It was almost depressing to watch the cheerful man deflate like that. Almost.

Cursing the soft spot he had for the human, he turned into a girl of about twelve years, then dusted off the newly acquired pants that went with it. Taking a moment to summon a genuine looking smile, Envy slid out of his hiding place and approached Fury.

Sitting next to him, he peered up at the man with wide, knowing eyes. “Hey mister, what’s your name?”

Obviously startled by the arrival of the person next to him, he looked over. That fast, the sorrow started to seep out of his eyes. “Kain, you?”

“Just call me En.” Envy inwardly sighed, disappointed in himself for being so kind. At the very least, if he couldn’t hate the man, he could hate himself instead.


End file.
